


Every Color of a Sunset

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!Have some crazy AU with a side of magic and fluff on me.





	Every Color of a Sunset

Once upon a time there lived a boy with beautiful hair. The most beautiful hair anyone ever saw. It had magic powers and would change color when the boy was happy, sad or in love.

When the boy was happy his hair shone like gold. When he was sad it turned black. But no one knew what his hair looked like when he was in love for he haven't yet once felt that way towards anyone.

The boy grew up to be every inch as perfect as you would imagine. He was handsome, kind and cheerful, his hair was blond almost every day of his life. He turned many heads and broke many hearts by refusing to be courted by anyone but his true love. 

Everyone waited anxiously for the day when he falls in love, so great was their curiosity about the color of his hair. 

But to everyone's shock one day the young man - we cannot call him 'boy' any longer, for he's 24 already - went and cut his beautiful hair. It was all gone. Gorgeous locks, that on a particularly good day would put the Sun itself to shame, were no more. 

And that's where our story begins.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Earlier that day their kingdom welcomed a foreign guest who was to become one of the ruling princes of the land. Prince Cristiano was known to all for his skill in battle as well as his good looks. 

Federico - that's our young man's name by the way - was appointed to be his squire. But he only took one glimpse of Prince Cristiano from city wall before disappearing in his chambers. When he emerged his hair was naught but stubble. It would've become news of the year if whole kingdom wasn't too preoccupied with fretting about the new Prince. 

Without his beautiful hair Federico looked nothing like himself and many didn't even recognize him. Prince Cristiano was probably the only person who wouldn't stare at him in disbelief for he never saw Federico before his haircut. 

On all the question of 'why?' and 'how could you?' Federico would only smile and say nothing. 

Months passed. Everyone settled down and accepted their new Prince as well as Federico's new look. 

Federico bonded well with Prince Cristiano. They understood each other perfectly and soon became friends. 

Prince Cristiano trusted his squire and quickly became fond of him. 

After Federico saved Prince's life the perfect curve of his lips began to haunt Cristiano's dreams. And he would often catch glimpses of emerald in the mirror. 

For you see, Prince Cristiano's eyes were hazel when he was happy, dark brown when he was sad and green if he were to fall in love. 

Which he undoubtedly did.

The only problem was, no matter how many times he'd look at Federico's beautiful eyes, they'd always stay the same color. No hint of anything. Prince Cristiano decided to always cover his eyes around his squire, to spare himself the embarrassment of being the only one in love. 

When harvest season came Federico had to leave to help his parents. 

During the weeks of separation they both missed each other terribly. 

So grand was the longing in his soul that Prince Cristiano decided to visit Federico. 

He took his horse and rode for hours until he reached small village near the white mountains. 

There, standing alone in the field, Prince Cristiano saw his squire. 

Evening light made Federico's longer hair look like a sunset. Red and gold and violet and so beautiful our lovestruck Prince almost forgot how to breathe. 

After initial shock Prince Cristiano quickly dismounted his horse and took off the dark glasses he began to wear some time ago. He didn't even care that his eyes were the same color as fresh grass. He wanted to take better look at Federico's beautiful hair. 

When Federico finally noticed Prince Cristiano approaching, he reached for the kerchief to cover his head but it was obviously too late.

"You shouldn't hide such beauty" said Prince Cristiano.

Federico only averted his eyes and shrugged sheepishly. "I'm glad to see you here, My Lord," he said. 

"Please, Federico, I've asked you time and again to call me by my name."

That made Federico smile and look at him. Then take a second look at him. Then stare at his eyes.

Suddenly Federico's hair turned black.

"Congratulations, My Lord," said Federico, bowing a little. "I will eagerly await the chance to see your intended." 

"My what?" asked Prince Cristiano, trying to understand what just happened. "It's your hair, isn't it? Not your eyes. How unusual. Are you unhappy now? Were you happy just a minute before? You must really like it here for your hair to become so bright and colorful."

"It's blond when I'm happy," said Federico not really answering any of the questions.

"Oohhh... I see. You're in love. But then you suddenly felt very sad. Wait. Federico, were you sad because you thought I've fallen for someone? Because I did fall in love. With you."

Federico was speechless. But where words failed him - magic didn't. 

Soon Prince Cristiano once again enjoyed seeing every color of a sunset on Federico's hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I knew I've fallen for you the moment I saw you that first day," confessed Federico, once they hugged and kissed each other.

"Is that why you cut your hair?" asked Cristiano.

"Yes, I was afraid people will know instantly that my heart is taken by you."

It used to be Federico's greatest fear. He didn't want to scare Prince Cristiano away with his affections. 

"Well, after we marry everyone will know that you're mine and I'm yours, so you can stop hiding it."

"I will," said Federico.

And they lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
